This invention pertains to packaging, and, in particular, to a candle packaging system and method of producing same that will provide a unique package that will protect the candle being marketed from being damaged, maintain its freshness and, at the same time, provide a very unique marketing design. A method of producing the candle packaging system is also disclosed.
There are a great number of packages on the market today. Some of these units are simple boxes that surround the candle and some are very complex. Additionally, many candles come in containers that are not sealed in any way and show the entire candle to the buying public. However, one of the problems with that approach is that many candle will get damaged in transit or in stocking the store""s shelves. Additionally, those scented type candles tend to lose their scent over time. Another way of packaging candle is to shrink wrap them, but this does not allow the public access to smell the candle. It is the object of this invention to teach a packaging system for candles that is designed to protect the candle, promote its freshness and, at the same time, effectively promote the candle by showing the candle in an attractive package.
Clearly, it is desirable for a package system of this type to be lightweight and easily handled. At the same time, the system should be easy to produce and, at the same time, be very flexible. An object of this invention is to provide a package system that has an ease of manufacture and ease of assembly. It is another object of this invention to set forth an improved packaging system for candles and a method of producing a packaging system for candles which avoids the disadvantages, limitations, above-recited, obtained from candle packaging system.
Particularly, it is the object of this invention to set forth a candle packaging system, for use in providing a secure and attractive combination unit that will ensure the integrity of the candle, maintain the freshness of the candle and present a pleasing appearance for the consumer, comprising an outer box unit for providing overall protection for the candle; at least one inner candle protective unit for permitting said candle to fit snugly within said inner protective unit, said candle and said inner protective units are designed to fit within said outer box unit; and a printed insert piece to be positioned around said candle within said outer unit for providing a printable area around said candle for advertising and informational purposes.
It is also the object of this invention a candle packaging system, for use in providing a secure and attractive combination unit that will ensure the integrity of the candle, maintain the freshness of the candle and present a pleasing appearance to the consumer, comprising in combination an outer container for providing overall protection for the candle, said outer container having at least one candle cap for permitting said candle to fit snugly within said candle cap, said candle and said candle caps are designed to fit within said outer container, and a printed insert piece to be positioned around said candle within said container for providing a printable area around said candle for advertising and informational purposes.
Finally it is the object of this invention to teach a method of producing a candle packaging system, for use in providing a secure and attractive combination unit that integrity of the candle, maintain the freshness of the candle and present a pleasing appearance to the consumer, comprising the steps of steps of providing at least one sheet of material for providing a box for the packaging system for candles; cutting the layer of material as necessary for the packaging system for candles; folding the layer of material as necessary to form the box; providing at least one end cap to fit snugly on said candle; providing at least one sheet of material for being inserted into said box; cutting said sheet of material as necessary for the specific purposes; printing the information and design as necessary on the sheet of material; folding said sheet of material as necessary for the specific purposes; and inserting the material with said box to form the finished packaging system for candles.